


The Photograph

by jb_slasher



Category: Actor RPF, Band of Brothers RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-10
Updated: 2003-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew gives Peter a heart attack. Peter returns the favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Photograph

"Fuck!"

The cry gives Peter a near heart attack and he almost drops the soda can. It's been quiet for a while now, at least he didn't hear Matthew moving - which still isn't impossible. The apartment is rather small, but even emptier compared to the size which makes it seem almost like a luxury hotel room, without any real luxuries.

Peter's heart races as he turns towards the living room - which is too small to actually be a living room. He can see the whole apartment from the kitchen, except the front door and the bookcase just outside the kitchen doorframe. He can't see Matthew, figures he'll find Matthew pulling his coat on, closing the front door just as Peter sees the last of him.

He sets the can on the table. His heart pounds faster when he takes those few steps to see what Matthew's little outburst was about. Instead he finds Matthew standing in front of the bookcase where Peter keeps his CD collection, a couple of old video cassettes - mostly war movies, for research among other things - books, photographs and such. Matthew's holding one of the photo frames.

"Nobody told me there was a picture of you and me.."

Peter realizes Matthew's having trouble saying it out loud and the hesitation, the doubt.. It leaves Peter on the brink of a void, when - his boyfriend..? lover..? - Matthew can't bring himself to say it.

"Kissing?"

Peter can't stand uncomfortable silences.

"Why the fuck.."

"Nobody else knows about that. Just the guy who.. happened.. to take that picture. And me. And now, you too, I guess."

Peter's not sure if that's what Matthew meant, now that Matthew's silent.

Matthew's been in this apartment for a week - spending most of the time in bed - and this is the first time he's actually looked around.

"I, uh.. I.. Wow."

Matthew stares at the photo, lifts a finger to stroke the glass surface over their faces.

"Feels weird, doesn't it?"

Now Matthew is the one to get a near heart attack, Peter's whisper coming from right under his ear.

"It's us in that picture and it's us standing here."

Matthew feels Peter's hands wrap him into an embrace, Peter's chin on his shoulder, then a kiss on his neck. Matthew feels the other hand disappear from his waist and the collar of his shirt pulled aside. Another kiss, planted on his shoulder blade.

He forgets all about the photograph when Peter's hand finds its way inside Matthew's loose pants, wrapping his slender fingers around Matthew's cock, his other hand still on Matthew's waist, massaging the skin there. The frame falls, hits the floor, shattering loud but forgotten.

Matthew's hands seek, find and grab at Peter's warm body so hard there'll be bruises - not that Peter minds.

"Scream for me."

They're swaying now, to the slow rhythm that Peter's strokes control. Matthew's gasping for breath and it doesn't take long before his sight blurs and his lips form an actual word in the form of a cry.

"Fuck!"


End file.
